The international patent applications WO2006/023724, WO2006/023809, WO2007/022500 and WO2007/022500, as well as the US patent applications US 2012/031744 A1 and US 2010/181631 A1 describe MEMS switches according to the prior art.
The radiofrequency microelectromechanical systems (RF MEMS) allow to perform switching operations for applications covering a large range of frequencies (DC-100 GHz). Their competitive advantage in terms of performance and of low power consumption with respect to their size make them a very appreciated component by the system manufacturers.
However, in order to incorporate these components into the electronic systems, they have to provide some mechanical and thermal stability.
For example, an extended actuation of the component should not generate a permanent deformation of the mechanical membrane, which could lead to an irreversible failure.
Also, a repeated actuation should not accelerate the wear of the contact areas and lead to a degradation of the performance or to an immobilization of the component caused by a “sticking” contact.
Finally, the high temperatures experienced during the packaging or the PCB bonding phases should not generate deformations which would permanently modify the mechanical and electrical characteristics.